1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting apparatus and a data transmitting program for transmitting data related to an image to an inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The resolution of an image recorded by an inkjet recording apparatus or an inkjet printer is getting higher and higher, which leads to increase in an amount of image data handled by the inkjet printer. On the other hand, there is a demand for reducing a time necessary to transmit image data to an inkjet printer of high print rate, such as those having an inkjet head of line type extending across a width of a recording medium, i.e., extending perpendicular to a medium feeding direction along which a recording medium is fed. To meet this demand, it is known to compress image data and transmit the compressed data to the inkjet printer, thereby reducing an amount of data transmission and accordingly the time necessary for the data transmission.